


nail polish and dark chocolate

by r0uen



Series: amashinsai <3 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nail Polish, Polyamory, Weddings, amashinsai, groomsmen, rantaro is a rlly good bf protect him plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: Shuichi and Korekiyo need their nails painted for a wedding they're all attending as groomsmen, and Rantaro is (naturally) the one who paints them.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (background), Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: amashinsai <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	nail polish and dark chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> amashinsai on the brain  
> HERES A ONE SHOT ABOUT NAIL PAINTING ILY

The dark, purple-y maroon sitting on the shelf is absolutely the perfect color for Korekiyo's nails. 

Rantaro adores painting his boyfriend's nails, and they love it too, so they do it once a month. He'll paint Shu and Kiyo's, and Shuichi will paint his (he isn't the best at painting nails, but Rantaro loves seeing his tongue poke out a bit as he focuses intensely on painting his boyfriend's nails). 

Normally, they just use what's at home. But after being invited to Nagito and Hajime's wedding (they were all close friends, and they were all Nagito's groomsmen too), Rantaro decided to get special colors for the occasion. Never one to shy away from bold, and maybe not the smartest, choices, Nagito had each gotten them velvet suit jackets. Rantaro's was a dark green, Shuichi's matched the blue of his hair, and Kiyo's was a beautiful maroon that matches his favorite lipstick (and the nail polish Rantaro was holding). He had already picked out a yellowish color for Shuichi to bring out his eyes, and he already had the black he was going to use for himself, so the nail polish in his hand is the last thing he needed. 

He smiles at the bottle before placing it in his basket, checking out quickly. He also grabs peanut butter cups for Shu and dark chocolate caramel squares for Kiyo, since he is definitely in the mood to spoil his boyfriends today. 

The drive home is quick, and Rantaro is greeted by his boyfriends at the door. They all took off today in order to prepare for the wedding (which was only in five days!), so he gets to look forward to relaxing with his favorite people. 

"Welcome home, darling," says Korekiyo, giving him a soft smile before pulling him into a short kiss. 

"I wanna kiss him too!" says Shuichi from somewhere over his shoulder. Rantaro giggles into the kiss before turning around and pecking the other. 

"Hey, Taro," he says as Rantaro pulls away. He looks stunning today- Korekiyo must have done his eyeliner- but it isn't surprising. His boyfriends are likely the prettiest people he has ever met. 

"You guys ready?" He holds up the bag of nailpolish with a grin. 

"I must admit, I really do enjoy having you paint my nails," says Kiyo. 

"I'm so excited!" Shuichi pulls his boyfriends into the living room, pushing them down onto the couch. Rantaro's surprised to see that he's already gotten our nail polish remover, cotton balls, and the clear topcoat Rantaro likes the use. As he observes all this, Shuichi suddenly blushes. "Sorry, I just- was really excited. I wanted to help you out a bit." 

"Thank you, Shu, I really appreciate it." His boyfriend blushes deeper at the praise and sits on the unoccupied cushion to his right. Kiyo sits to his left. 

"I got special colors to match our suits," he explains, pulling the polish out of the bag. "Shuichi, yours is a cool yellow color. It matches your eyes and I, uh. I think it'll look really nice on you." He pulls out Korekiyo's color, watching the soft smile growing on Shuichi's face. "Kiyo, your color matches your suit jacket. It's gorgeous and I think it'll match with that new lipstick you got for the wedding too." He removes the final bottle and the candy he got. "I got a pearlescent black for myself, and I also got some candy for you guys." Shuichi makes grabby hands and he laughs. "Wait until your nails are done, though, I don't want your hands to be greasy while I'm painting them." 

"Thank you for getting us so much, my love." Korekiyo is smiling, and he grabs Rantaro's hand. "I really do appreciate all you do for us." 

"Me too," says Shuichi, placing his hand on top of Korekiyo's. "I, uh. I love you a lot." 

Rantaro's stomach does a flip when Shu says that, like it does every time one of his boyfriends say they love him. They've been all dating for two years now, but he'll never get used to hearing them say "I love you". It's just so magical. 

"I love you guys too. So much." Rantaro wraps an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them all into a half-hug half-cuddling pile. But it works anyway. 

"Alright, who first?" 

"I would prefer to go first, if that's alright," says Korekiyo. Shuichi nods, and Rantaro places Korekiyo's hands onto the table. He files his nails first, then buffs and shines them. He used to do this exact same routine with his sisters, and he now does it with his boyfriends, so painting long strokes of nailpolish feels familiar and welcome. 

The color he chose for Korekiyo looks wonderful on long, pale fingers, and Kiyo smiles as he observes the final product. His nails are nice and healthy, perfectly rounded at the end, and Rantaro admires his hand in a not-weird way. 

Next is Shuichi, and his nails are shorter and bitten. Rantaro has to trim them a lot to round them out, and spends a while buffing them, but the end result is fantastic. The yellow matches his eyes nicely, and Rantaro adds two navy accent nails, the polish from an older bottle he bought since it matched Shuichi's hair. When Shu lifts a hand to his face, he gazes in wonder, and Rantaro loves how much his boyfriends like their nails. 

He opts to paint his own nails this time- Shuichi agrees, since he wants them to look nice for the wedding. He does his own nails rather quickly, but adds a cool ombré effect to the end so the tips of his nails are a dark grey that melts into pure black. He's proud of his ability to paint nails- it brought him closer to his sisters, and now it's bringing him closer to his boyfriends. 

They check the color of their nails against their suit jackets, and it works perfectly. Korekiyo and Shuichi can't stop praising Rantaro for picking out the colors and painting their nails so well and he gets abnormally flustered. Once all of their nails are finished drying, he pulls Shuichi into his lap and drapes an arm around Korekiyo's shoulders, kissing them both deep and slow. His boyfriends grab their candy and feed him little pieces of it, and he laughs around their fingers. They're unbearably kind and cute and perfect. 

There's something about painted nails that make his boyfriends even more impossibly attractive, and as he plays with Kiyo's hair and squeezes Shuichi's hands, he can't stop thinking about how lucky he is to have them. 


End file.
